world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072515session
Dani i've been ready please be your correct names so you dont break the script ok! Fate ((thanks for the reminder! Dani i am nothing if not a perfectionist asshole languidLachesis (GM) Are we missing anyone does my sanity count Fate 1 Dani lily is dead. so.... wait ... languidLachesis (GM) press 1 if ready Kolena And her player is in Secret Horse Camp. 1 Fate 1 Dani DELL CHANGE YOUR NAME 1 Nate 1 Rilset 1 Erisio 1 Sorser 1 languidLachesis (GM) So, when we last left off Tethys 1 languidLachesis (GM) Sorser had decided to become Persephone's buttbuddy in exchange for letting his friends go Fate ( ???? ???? ????) Sorser ":|" languidLachesis (GM) you may act, ladies Dani "So how are you paying me back for my nudie mag, jerkface." Jackjacks going to open the door to be let out then Erisio "..........*......" Nate "can we, deal with this, another time? now seems, like a, screwed priority" *skewed Kolena Kolena snickers at the use of the word "screwed" to describe the situation. Fate and screwed languidLachesis (GM) Persephone stands and wanders over to Hades body, nudging the head off. It falls to the floor with a wet thud. Fate "Cute." "cute"* Sorser Sorser writes up small message on his phone to all the player on LOSAJ, casually glancing up at Hades's now-missing head. "Hmm... quaint." Nate "like seriously, base first, wanking second" Fate "top of the line sensibleness comin from pops over here" Kolena "First Base seems like a tame option for such a magazine." Tethys "| I'm paralyzed from the waist down, I'm not doing any of that. T_T |" Kolena "I Am Suprised You Are So Innocent On Such Matters." languidLachesis (GM) Sorser, roll doom. "so... what are you planning on doing with the body" Tethys "| I thought first base was anal now? |" Sorser Rolling 4df+2 (d00m) ( ) +2 = 5 Kolena "Maybe For You." Tethys "| :o |" Nate "heh" Rilset "Yes, what are you planning on doing with the corpse?" Rilset asks innocently. Nate "solid, insult" Dani "Yeah wow no, love. Even my standards are higher than that." languidLachesis (GM) Sorser, now that you've made the agreement, a sickening sense of "oh i fucked up" fills you. You realize that your denizen shouldn't be making it this easy." Tethys "| I'm not getting to any bases also because my boyfriend was viciously murdered by this joker in orange. |" Fate what if shes an imposter! Jackjack heads out the door waving sorser as he goes out Dani "Who were you shagging?" Tethys "| Thiago. |" Nate "jeez, why so, serious?" Dani "Oh yeah. Creepybritches." Tethys "| Hehe, good one. |" "| Joker joke. |" Sorser Sorser's face drains of color. He looks up at Persephone with narrowing eyes. "Say... Percy.. got a moment?" "alright ladies and gents enough on who shagged who we got a way out" Dani "Poetry and bionic parts and something off but not palpable." Dani looks up at JackJack "Oh please, its much more interesting than... whatever secret circlejerk is happening in there." "well theres going to be enough jerking " Kolena "Oh, The Door Is Open?" "What Happened?" Tethys "| Is it? |" is it Kolena If Jackjack is out here talking to us, it must be. "apparently we can leave from the astrolab... which is" Jackjack looks to Persephone Sorser "You didn't blink an eye when I made demands... you even went out of the way to make sure I had to agree to stay here. What gives with the charity act?" Dani "LOOK HOW FILM NOIR I AM." Dani scowls, "NOW CAN ALL WE DAMES AND FELLAS GET TO THE CASINO TO HAVE A GIN AND TONIC. LEGS HAS SPOKEN AND THE MYSTERY OF THE CENTURY IS UPON THIS LOWLY PRIVATE EYE WHO RENTS A ROOM IN A GUTTER. I AM literally the worst book ever written. This is shite." Nate "astr-oh fuck" Tethys "| What? |" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone smiles sweetly. "Oh, you'll see. Once your friends are gone." Rilset "I do not understand all the esoteric lingo," Rilset complains. Tethys "| You are certainly mad. |" Kolena "Wait, Isn't That Hades? What Happened To His Head?" "decapitated obviously" "Did You Guys Kill Him?! I Was Going To Ask Him For His Autograph!" She stamps her feet. Tethys "| Dang, sure looks like we missed a bunch of weird shenanigans in here. |" Dani Dani folds her arms and just kinda grumps for a while. "still want it? We can get a thumb print which should be worth a few bucks" Tethys Tethys yoinks the body. "| Yooooink. |" Sorser Sorser frown, "You know its awfully impolite of a lady to keep a pair of pocket aces in her purse, Percy." Kolena "It Is Not About The Money." she pouts a little. Fate "percy. wtf dude" Nate "wow, did you just, seriously grab the body, without asking?" "by the way, can I have, the head?" Jackjack thumbs to persephone "she killed him" Tethys "| Listen, everyone around here grabs all the loot. I want some. |" "| You can have the head though, yeah. |" languidLachesis (GM) She chuckles, darkly, and her necklace begins to grow, creeping down her body. "It's awfully impolite for a man to accuse a woman of cheating, so I suppose we're square..." Kolena "Persephone? Oh, Wow, Do You Think She Would Give Me Her Autograph?" its a snake. tell me its a snake Nate "okay, I think that's, out cue, to skedaddle" "Ask shes right there" Tethys "| Persephone? I LOVED you in Troll Hercules! |" Sorser He raises an eyebrow. "Only if you wanna bring down the value of whatever she signs Kolena." Kolena Kolena decapthalogs her copy of Edith Hamilton's Mythology and comes up to Persephone nervously. Tethys "| Wait, we already met you. Ugh, whatever. |" Kolena "Hush, Sorser, You Are Being Rude." "Yeah, But I Didn't Remember I Had My Book before." Tethys "| Stop marvelling at people we've already met, Kolena. You're confusing me. |" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone pulls a pen out of her pocket, and scrawls an elegant signature on the cover. Kolena "Oh, Thank You!" She smiles and re-captchalogs the book. "I Am A Big Fan. I Am Not Sure I Am Happy About You Killing Hades, But This Sort Of Thing Happens With Gods All The Time." Fate "this is like surreal as fuck like what is even going on rn" Sorser Sorser sighs and rolls his eyes. Fate "who am i kidding my whole life is surreal" "...so wheres the astrolab miss?" jackjack crosses his arms Dani Dani flops on the floor and coughs. "Literally dying of all these cliches" Nate "you ain't, seen nothing, yet" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone reaches out and caresses Kolena's cheek. "My but you are a gorgeous girl. These clods must not appreciate you at all." Tethys "| Why aren't you locked in time, Persephone? |" "| I APPRECIATE HER. |" Kolena "Very True." Tethys "| T_T |" Erisio Erisio continues sitting in the hallway Dani poor kolena languidLachesis (GM) "I can see you have suffered loss. Would you like to talk about it?" Nate "really? doing this song, and dance twice?" Tethys "| Which song and dance? |" "| The Macarena? |" Sorser Sorser grits his teeth. "Do me a favor and keep yer mitts off my sister. You got me, keep her out of this." Kolena "I Do Not Know. It Seems Like It Would Be Somewhat Reckless. Despite My Being A Fan Of Yours, In Terms Of The Game You Are Some Sort Of Antagonist, And I Am Still Not Sure What Your Goal Is." Jackjack gives up and sits against a wall counting his bullets Nate "the obviously not, subtle, flirting" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone sighs. "That's all right... I am used to being cast as the villain. The female who knows what's going on, and tries to advise the others... You, Me, Cassandra... it happens to all the best of us." Kolena "I Specifically Chose Not To Use The Word Villain Because I Do Not Assume That To Be The Case." "But Certainly A Source Of Potential Conflict Which Makes It Important To....Feel You Out. Before Agreeing To Anything." languidLachesis (GM) Persephone nods. "You're welcome to stay and observe, at your leisure." Sorser "Or you know, don't. Because of the wriggling terrorfuckers outside." Tethys "| Heheh, feel you out. |" Kolena "Perhaps For A Little While. I Do Not Have Any Other Place To Be Really Soon. But I Will Be Careful Of Accepting Any Pomegranates For The Time Being." Sorser Sorser throws his hands up in frustrated disgust. languidLachesis (GM) Persephone shudders. "I won't have those things at my house." She glares at Hades' headless corpse. "Feel free to see your friends off, Just head to the basement, the door is there." Tethys did i not steal the corpse? :o languidLachesis (GM) hades corpse cannot be moved Dani Dani gets up. "I'm done." She leaves and slides down the bannister, flipping the bird the entire way. She waits outside of the mansion. Tethys can his wallet be moved languidLachesis (GM) ((roll burglary Tethys Rolling 4df ( ) = 0 Sorser ((Dani ilu) Nate "I've wasted, six years, of my life, for what? to have these, IDIOTS, ruin everything, I've LOST" Fate "dafuq?" Jackjack hops up and heads to dani "yo the basement is where the exit is apparently. lets blow this popsicle stand." Tethys "| Wait, are you staying here, Kol? |" "| :( |" Kolena "For A Little While. Do Not Fret. I Have Not Made Any Agreements That Keep Me Trapped, So I Can Return When I Wish To." "I Will See You Out." Dani Dani turns on her heel. "Basement. Right-o." "Wait. It's probably a trap." Kolena "But I Wish To Know More About What Persephone Attempted Here." "And What Is Going On." "uhh... how would we know?" "And I Think Just Randomly Charging Forward On These Worlds Is Not A Great Way To Do That." Dani "Send Fate in first." Fate Fate watches the interactions behind her glasses. What can she roll to determine if Persephone is misleading us? Kolena Empathy languidLachesis (GM) sense motive i mean empathy Fate lol Kolena Heh. languidLachesis (GM) kekekke Fate Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 i suck languidLachesis (GM) Fate this seems legit Tethys can i roll that too Fate "works for me" languidLachesis (GM) sure thetz Tethys Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 "Uhh alright fate first" languidLachesis (GM) Tethys, she's not lying that the exit is in the basement, but she's hiding something Tethys "| What're you hiding? |" Fate "subtle as fuck" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone rubs her hips. "An ass that just wont quit." Sorser :| Fate "zing" Tethys "| :| |" Kolena "I Know The Feeling." 3 sexy 5 me Tethys "| What're you REALLY hiding? |" can i roll rapport to find out what shes HIDING languidLachesis (GM) you can try thetz Kolena Can Kolena use her Light to grant luck to trying to uncover information? languidLachesis (GM) sure kolena Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 (Revelry of Revelation) ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) tethys, she's trying to get you guys to leave, so she can be alone with Sorser. Tethys "| Kol, I think we should both leave to give her alone time with Sorser. |" Sorser "Yes. Teth, i get the feeling that's for the best..." Rilset "Yes, it seems the easiest way we will discover what is going on in the basement is if we go there," Rilset says, always ready to take the most direct route. Tethys "| And also everyone else. I have used my social skills to determine this. |" Jackjacks gonna kick his feet up on a couch while he waits for the rest of the group Fate lol so you let her Sorser Sorser is going to use his I've Run The Numbers to try and figure out her angle, if possible Kolena "Persephone, Would You Prefer If I Did Not Take You Up On Your Offer To Stay For A Time?" Nate "you know, for a guy, who hates, ghosts, he sure does, love to walk, through walls" Erisio HER ANGLE IS YOU ON UR HANDS AND KNEES WITH HER BEHIND Sorser Rolling 4df+4 (d00m w/ I've Run the Numbers) ( ) +4 = 4 (shit) languidLachesis (GM) Persephone smiles. "You can do whatever you like, dear. I just thought you might want to spend some time with your brother. And it might be good to have another sensible woman around to talk to. Kolena "Then I Think I Shall Stay. For A Little While, Tethys. Do Not Worry About Me. I Am Probably Safer Here Than I Would Be Amongst Our Teammates In All Honesty." "How Many Of Us Have Died On These Worlds And How Many Of Us Have Died At The Hands Of Teammates, After All?" Fate "grim af" Nate "well, how many, have died, to Jack, but you all, still seem to be, busy, sucking his dick still" Erisio Erisio twitches Kolena "Another Advantage To Staying Here A While Is That Jack Is Unlikely To Care Much About Me, Or What Happens In These Worlds." Dani Dani's neck hairs stand up. Tethys "| Nate's got a point. We don't seem to really be very good at many things. Losing both you and Sorser will be hard on our teams ability to do quests and shit, though I will admit we are already pretty horrible. |" Kolena "So Yes, That Is A Fair Point Nate But Only Supports My Decision." Nate "your funeral, Jack loves, to get people, alone" Kolena "I Saw What He Did To Lily. I Would Be No Safer With You Than I Would Be Alone. The Only Way To Avoid Being Killed By A Creature Like That Is To Not Be Someone He Cares About." Nate "dunno, how many people, vanished or, went off alone, only to find, Jack had, killed them" Rilset "I don't think that most of us have sucked upon Jack's bulge," Rilset objects. "Though I must agree that Jack is quite dangerous." Tethys Nate is only worrying Tethys more and more. "| Kolena, I really think maybe you should reconsider. |" Dani "WAIT WHERE ARE THE WEAPONS" DANI DASHES BACK INTO THE HOUSE jackjack watches as she runs by Erisio Dani, this was answered, they in the river Dani (( was it answered in the room cause i was not in there )) Kolena Yeah, I think it was. Erisio Erisio joins the others downstairs Dani well sucks to be you languidLachesis (GM) Press 1 if you're going to the basement Fate 1 Erisio 1 Sorser Sorser sighs and facepalms. "Even when I make shitty decisions,it never ends" Rilset 1 Tethys 1 Kolena I am escorting them downstairs to the basement, but I'm not going through whatever door they're going through. Just carrying Tethys. Nate 1 1 languidLachesis (GM) In the basement, you find a door that looks like one of the standard doors in the base. Sorser Sorser is sticking around obvs Tethys Tethys pouts. Dani Dani is skittering around the house. WEAPONSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?????!!?!?!?!? Nobody has stopped her. On another planet, an earthquake happens. On yet another, Record breaking tsunamis. This is your doing. All of you. Jackjack stops dani in the middle of her skittering Fate "so like" "Yo Dani stop moving for a sec. The weapons are at the bottom of the river" "woot were home right?" Dani "Okay, but you're some kind of spykid so you just want all the weapons for the new double-crossing spy team you are apparently now creating. You can't fool me. I am not the general public." "...i wish half of that was true" jackjack rolls his eyes "seriously I can get you a few weapons at the base lets get going" Sorser "Okay. Now that the peanut gallery is gone you can cut the cute act, Percy. What's your angle?" Nate "you're gonna, have to fill out, the proper requisition form, for that" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone smiles. "Can I see your sheet?" Sorser His eyes narrow. "Yeah, sure, I'll hop right on giving you that." Dani Dani thinks about it for like, 3 seconds and slumps over. "This is really annoying." She follows the group. "Don't mind me, I'll just like... Conform and shite." Fate "grab a trumpet and get on the wagon bitch" Jackjack heads to the basement gun drawn Nate "I want weapons, just as much, as the next guy, but there is some, bad shit, in that river, probably not worth, dying over" languidLachesis (GM) Persephone holds her hand out expectantly. Sorser ((is there anything MAKING Sorser give it over?) languidLachesis (GM) no, she's asking. Sorser Sorser shakes his head. "Yeah, when you start talking straight with me, THEN maybe you can see the thing that could potentially spell my downfall if I just throw it around to any person who asks." Fate brb need to walk the pooch languidLachesis (GM) Are you guys going through the door or standing around? Tethys can we open the door and look inside before going in Kolena Kolena is not going through the door. Tethys to make sure its not a trap Kolena She just came to see the others off. Jackjacks going through the door. but he's going to stealth in languidLachesis (GM) If you open it, it looks like the base. The hallway near Samimom's office. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 0 how Tethys "| Maybe this is just an elaborate fakery and it's not really the base. |" Erisio erisio enters nope thats a stroll into the base Nate "this seems, too easy, stay alert" Nate enters Kolena "Well....what you need is the revelation of Truth, then, right?" "Let me try something." Kolena pulls out her Skull and focuses on the door. Tethys "| Wow, we are so incredibly paranoid. And also wow, you sure are useful and it will suck to not have you to help us, Kolena. |" Jackjack goes to his room. no more of this. Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) TP pester me privately Fate Fate enters behind nate languidLachesis (GM) Fate, Nate... it sure seems like the Base. Tethys Tethys will hookshot down to the infirmary to clean out the storage of wheelchairs. Dani Dani is just gonna get pushed in with the rest of the herd of sheeple Tethys "| BY THE WAY IF THIS IS A FAKE OF THE BASE WE HAVE FIGURED IT OUT AND PLEASE STOP FAKING OK? |" Dani it is killing er inside Fate Fate shrugs. "dude it seems legit." Fate will investigate to suss out any fakery. Rilset Rilset waits outside the door, staring curiously at the skull in Kolena's hands. Kolena "Okay, have fun and be safe." "And good luck." Rilset "Hmm. There is something oddly familiar about that skull. Where did you obtain it?" Rilset asks Kolena. Kolena "It Was A Gift From Acenia." Nate Nate is going to search the base for Sami, since he needs to update her on what's been going on Kolena "I Believe She Was Handing Them Out To Several People." Rilset "Oh. Then I am certain it is fine," Rilset says, contentedly. "She is a clever girl." languidLachesis (GM) press 1 if you are on the base now 1 Nate 1 Dani 1 Fate 1 Erisio 1 Tethys 1 languidLachesis (GM) So rilset's the only one not, because he's still talking to kolena Fate lewks leik eet we all ded languidLachesis (GM) Nah ur fine ur in the base Rilset, you gonna stay or go? i'm fine with either stay for more sibling drama and dead bodies go for more scarlet sex Rilset Much as Rilset loves dead bodies, Scarlet sex will always win out. He goes through the doorway. languidLachesis (GM) Kolena, the door is closing this is your last chance to go with them for now Kolena Understood. languidLachesis (GM) will you stay or will you go now? if you go there will be trouble if you stay it will be double so you gotta let me know will you stay or will you go Kolena Should I commit or should I go? languidLachesis (GM) <3 ??? Kolena Kolena will stay. languidLachesis (GM) The door shuts Fate desu languidLachesis (GM) Everyone at Base Scarlet is in the cafeteria, sitting on the table, having a conversation with Rilsetdad. Sorser, Persephone looks visibly relieved. Fate Fate, havin the mad tummy rumbles, was just headin that way herself. languidLachesis (GM) "Now to make a call." She takes a seat at the piano Tethys Tethys rolls in with some new wheels and ones to spare. "| B) |" Sorser Sorser crosses his arms and slumps against the wall. "Fine by me, Percy. I literally got all the time in the world now I guess." Rilset Rilset give Scarlet a wave. "Hello, my dear. Who is your strange-looking friend?" he asks, coming to sit beside her. Kolena Kolena makes her way back toward the room Persephone and Sorser are in. languidLachesis (GM) Scarlet puts her arm around Rilset. "This is AUFuture You. Rilset, this is my Partner, young you." Persephone gently lifts the keyboard, and begins typing. A screen pops up where she sends a single IM. QP @ TC: Ready when you are. Rilset "Ah," Rilset says, examining the troll across from him. "Acenia has spoken of you. Hello." languidLachesis (GM) Rilsetdad rubs the bridge of his nose. "This? He's barely a teenager? Why?" Scarlet giggles and lays her head on Rilset's shoulder. "He's mad that I wont Pail with him." Meouet A tentaportal opens up and meouet steps into the room. "Thank you Persephone. Now its time for my end of the bargain, I suppose." She straightens her shawl and gives a very stern look to Sorser. Erisio Erisio is standing at the door to the cafeteria very confused Rilset "Well, as always, it is your choice," Rilset says, sizing him up. "I can see why you are not tempted though. He is a rather unpleasant looking individual." Sorser Sorser rolls his eyes, "Oh my god, of course. Oooooofff course." languidLachesis (GM) Rilsetdad frowns. "I am handsome. Don't lie. Nullar and MaeMae can't keep their hands off me." Sorser Maenam shudders somewhere in the distance. She isn't sure why Kolena Kolena arrives. "Well, They Have Made Their Way To The Base, So I Have--" Kolena sees Meouet and freezes in surprise. Erisio 'Maemae is a funny way to say Nullar" Erisio thinks to himself Meouet She clears her throat. "Anyway, I did find the last bit of information for the procedure, so it shouldn't take too much longer. Then we might be able to enjoy a bit of tea." Meouet smiles at Persephone. Rilset "MaeMae? Lord, I had forgotten Acenia told me of your relation with Maenam." Rilset says with a shudder. Sorser Sorser's eyebrow raises. "Procedure? What procedure?" Kolena "Meouet? Is It Really You?" Tethys Tethys quietly makes herself food in the cafeteria, ignoring the weird shenanigans going on with double rilsets. Kolena She straightens the shawl Meouet gave her that she still wears and looks at her nervously. languidLachesis (GM) Persephone's mouth blossoms into a predatory smile. "You're going to take my place, Sorser." Meouet "Oh! My one good offspring! Yes. Sorry for not getting back to you sooner. I've got evil deeds to accomplish." Sorser Sorser's just rolls his eyes, "Somehow I'm not surprised." Kolena "You Will Never Be A Moustache Twirler, Meouet. I'm Sure If There Is Evil Afoot That You Are Behind It Has A Positive Outcome In The Long Run." Sorser "(way to stick up for me sis. You're one in a million by the way)" Meouet "Sorser, think about it. A whole planet on which to hone your doom abilities. In the furthest ring, no less. And lets be honest, Persephone is significantly more useful than you could ever hope to be. She had the good sense to separate from her partner when she saw it was the only path that lead away from doom. You... well. You're a bit dense. I don't know where you got that from." Kolena "It Sounds Considerably Safer Than Continuing To Adventure With Our Team Of Loonies And Miscreants, Sorser." "And Would Give You A Chance To Mourn Your Lost Love." Meouet "Oh yes, do stay and erect a monument to the folly of affection against all odds." :| Sorser He scowls, "Tch..typical. Always the naysaying bundle of unhelpfulness as always." He scoffs and turns to Persephone. "Whatever. Look Pers, its been fun," He takes his character sheet and shoves it into her hands. "Do whatever the fuck you need to and just get out of here. And take the old crone and my sister with you." Kolena Kolena looks a little hurt. "But This Will Most Likely Save You From An Ignominious Death. How Is It Being Unhelpful?" Meouet Meouet smiles widely. "This must have been the best decision I've ever seen you make. I might even be a little proud. Don't worry. This will work out for the best in the end. You will See it too someday." Kolena "This Is A Lucky Break For You." languidLachesis (GM) Persephone smiles, and holds out her hand. "Your sheet, Sorser?" Sorser Sorser rolls his eyes, "Get fucking real Kolena. She doesn't care that its a way for me to "hone my skills" and "become the best Doom player." He sneers and looks over at Meouet "She's just happy she gets her greedy little way. A petulant womanchild delighted to see the ball tumble into the Zero slot." (sorser already gave it to her) Kolena "That Has Never Been Her Way, Sorser. If You Had Spent Less Time Trying To Win Her Hate You Might Have Seen How Selfless She Really Is." languidLachesis (GM) Persephone pulls a piece of shenanicite out of her cleavage, and applies it to Sorser's sheet, making him a LORD OF DOOM Fate lol fuck Sorser He scoffs again, taking off his glasses and tossing them to Kolena. "its been fun Kolena. Have fun following mommy around in her footsteps" Kolena Kolena frowns. Even though she really does think she's helping Sorser, she can't help but feel bad that he doesn't see it that way. Meouet "If you think we're still playing on a roulette wheel instead of TrollRussian roulette, you are mistaken. Maybe the lights and the jazz have gotten to you." Meouet sighs, "I will send you a few instructions from time to time. To see if you've learned anything or have a suggestion that is a bit better thought out than your more recent ones." "Though, knowing your stubborn attitude, I suppose you'll be here each time this world needs to spawn." Sorser Sorser grins, "Love ya too, Mommy Dearest." Kolena "Do Try To Think Of This As An Opportunity To Grow, Sorser. I Would Like It If You Prosper In This Role." languidLachesis (GM) Persephone turns to Meouet. "Can I go get him, now?" Meouet "Oh, sorry. No need to draw this out any longer. Go ahead." languidLachesis (GM) Persephone flees out of the room. Through the window, you can see her rush out toward the dock. Some dark, tentacled thing climbs up from the deep. Sorser "... terrific." languidLachesis (GM) Persephone grabs one of the tentacles and the horrorterror dutifully follows her, slowly turning back into a humanoid creature. Kolena Kolena turns to Meouet a bit shyly. "I Have Not Been Correcting People Who Called You Evil. I....Suspected That You Set Things Up The Way That You Did Because You Wanted Us To Believe That You Really Had Turned On Us." "I Haven't Totally Figured Out Why Yet." "But I Knew You Must Have Your Reasons." Meouet "I won't be able to explain it to you, unfortunately." languidLachesis (GM) After a few minutes, his form stabilizes... He's an older, tattered, God Tiered Sorser. Kolena "Yes. I Feared That Might Be The Case." "I Just Wanted You To Know That I Still Trust You." Sorser He blinks a few times but grins "Well... hello hadsome..." Kolena "But I May Have To Put On A Ruse Of Not Doing So When I Am Amongst The Others." "So That They Do Not Suspect. Because If You Want Them To Believe You're Evil Then Maybe It Is Best If They See Me Agreeing To It." Meouet "I trust you to make your own recuperacoon, but just know however you make it, it will still be you getting into that sopor one day." Kolena "Yes." "Would It Be All Right If I Embraced You?" Meouet "Not now." Kolena "Oh." She looks at her feet. "Okay." languidLachesis (GM) Persephone flutters her eyelashes as HT!Sorser smooches her romantically and pulls off her hat, revealing... Meouet... Horns? Sorser ",,, I... don't know how to react to that." Meouet Meouet attempts to stifle a giggle. Kolena "I Must Admit To Being Confused As To What Is Going On Here." Meouet "In another universe, some other choices were made. I have to admit he looks much happier than you do right now." She looks at a strange watch on her hand. "We really need to get going soon, though." Sorser "Fucking overjoyed." languidLachesis (GM) Perse MEOUET returns, wiping off the body paint and cuddling HT!Sorser. Kolena "...They Do Seem Happy Together." Kolena attempts to not sound sullen. Sorser ":|" "I changed my mind" "Just kill me now please." Meouet "That's not what Doom is about, Sorser." Kolena "Maybe We Will Meet Again Some Day, Sorser. If We Do, I Hope That You Will Agree This Was All In Your Best Interest." She pats him on his head. Meouet "But you can try. It won't be Just, and it won't be Heroic. Enjoy your frequent returns." Sorser "Love ya too ma, send some cookies next time you visit" he sneers. "And Kolena... yeah, just... I dunno, don't be a putz like me, alright? You're a good kid." Meouet "Really though. I've got a few errors out there I need to clean up. Meouet, do you have anything else you need to take care of?" "No, I just think I need to hide when I'm on the base, right? And we pass him off as your Sorser?" Kolena Kolena kisses Sorser on the forehead, awkwardly. "Good Luck, Brother." She pulls out the Skull again and focuses on the spot she kissed him at, trying to grant him luck in the future. Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 6 Meouet "That was part of the plan." Meouet nods. Meouet links arms with HT!Sorser. "Ready when you are." Sorser Sorser smiles and gives her a wink. "... thanks sis." Meouet Meouet opens the portal again. Kolena "I Am Not Being Presumptuous In Assuming I Am Following You Through The Portal, Am I?" Meouet "I am not sure you're ready for that yet... If you could please locate the door..." Kolena "Oh. I Had Thought Since Persephone....Who It Turns Out Is You....Invited Me To Stay For A Time That I Was Wanted For Something." She sounds glum. Meouet "I do want to console you, Kolena, but there are things I simply cannot do right now." Kolena She sighs. "I Understand." "Things Are Too Vital To Waste Time On Frivolity." Meouet PerseMeouet puts an arm around Kolena. "You just haven't been initiated into the divine mysteries yet." Kolena "But I'll Miss You. As I Have Been Doing Since You Left." Meouet "We'll take the door." Kolena "It Has Been Good Seeing You Again." "Stay Safe." Meouet Meouet waves and hops through the portal. Kolena Kolena gives a weak little wave and sighs, nods to Sorser. "Till We Meet Again." Then she goes back down to the basement. And heads through the door to the base. Sorser Sorser gives a little wave and sighs. "Well... now what?" Meouet AU! Meouet fiddles with her powers, and vanishes. HT! Sorser follows Kolena through the door. The door shuts, and Sorser is alone. Sorser, yet another click can be heard, and a flame sparking up. You turn to see HT!Jack, sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette. "Now what, indeed?" Aand that's where session will end Fate hehehehe Meouet See you nerds tomorrow Fate exciting Meouet when i'm not disassociating like a fuck Kolena Thanks for running! Sorser :0 Erisio Erisio hugs LL Kolena And sorry you're going through that, LL. thanks! Sorser thanks for the session bb, feel better soon! Meouet i need to narrow my focus a little Erisio bonjour Meouet AA, GCA Erisio ok Meouet if you wanna do that duel we can mostly because i can do it slow but i'm going to log off of most messengers and talk to Annabel Erisio take your time bb tell her I said hi plz Kolena Okay. I'll update in just a sec. Need a bathroom break first. Hope you get to feeling better. Category:Session Logs